


【带卡】无脸

by bueerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 含内裤情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: 卡卡西第一人称陈年老文，太欧欧西了好怕被人打
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 1





	【带卡】无脸

我已经无脸再思念远方的友人。

我小心翼翼地吻住他，伸出舌头舔了舔他嘴上的疤。他没有拒绝我。我的舌头犹如灵蛇一般滑进他的嘴唇，我拼命吸取他嘴里的唾液。感觉到他已经勃起，我将手伸进他的裤子，隔着内裤搔了下他流水的性器。

我脱下他的内裤，他的鸡巴快顶到肚脐眼。我迷乱地嗅着手里的内裤，抬起腰，将自己早就流水的洞抵上他的龟头。我把内裤揉成一团塞进嘴里，两手撑在他身体两侧，用力坐下，上下摇晃着。我抓过旁边的狗圈套上脖子，吩咐他用力拽着狗链。狗圈收紧，窒息感与快感令我情难自制，鼻腔里充斥着他内裤的骚臭味。我红着眼快速撸动自己的鸡巴，将自己的精液全部射在了他身上。

突然他翻身，把我压在身下。他抓着我的头发，用力拉扯着狗链，迫使我抬起头。他的胯骨不断地撞上我的臀部。

他似乎没有打算在我身体里射精。

他强硬地拽出我嘴里的内裤，掐着我的脸，把鸡巴塞进了我的嘴里。我听见他骂：爱勾引人的婊子。

爱勾引人的婊子。

我一激灵，打了个颤。然后睁开眼，天依旧黑。往内裤一模，果然已经湿透。我熟练地掏出床头柜里的按摩棒，过上润滑液后将它塞进了屁股里。


End file.
